Hell on Wheels
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Trish plans a road trip. Having two RV's, she takes her friends and some people who begged her to come. Making this the ultimate road trip. (Sucky summary ..)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I recently got interested in romance .. which I hate .  
Title: Hell on Wheels  
Rating: T (will probably change to M for later chapters)  
Summary: Trish plans a road trip. Having two RV's, she takes her friends and some people who begged her to come, making this the ultimate road trip. (Sucky summary ..)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"So, your saying, your gonna pay me 100 dollars to come?" Trish raised a perfect brow at Chris. "Well, I thought the begging was gonna work, so no. I only have," he dig in his front pocket and pulled out crumpled money. "30 dollars." he smiled hopefully.

Trish rolled her eyes and took the money. "Fine. You got an hour to pack." she said.

She put the money in her back pocket and smirked, she was gonna ask if he wanted to come anyways. But since he came up to her and begged, she was to amused to tell him her plan. Plus, she got 30 dollars outta of it and made a person happy, her day was going well so far.

"What's the point of this?"

Trish turned herself around and grinned. Lita had decided to come. She ran to her red haired friend, embracing her in a hug. "You came!" she ignored her question.

"Yeah well, who would want to miss a road trip like this, your basically driving hell." she pointed to the small group that arrived before she had.

Trish stared at the direction and did another well known smirk, it was indeed hell and she was the driver. "Yeah, I don't really have a point for this, just thought it'll be fun and kill time. Since WWE is on hold for 4 months." she said sadly. She really missed getting into the ring and giving it her all for the fans.

"Yes, well. Good plan, it'll be a very fun road trip," Lita agreed. "Besides, I'd love to go to places with these idiots." she signaled to the group again. "So, who else did you happen to invite?" Lita asked. "And from the looks of the other RV, it must be a lot."

Trish turned back to her red haired friend again, taking a quick glance at her outfit. Simple jeans with a black, baggy shirt that read "Metallica" in red. Trish never really understood the term; heavy metal. It was to much for her mind to actually listen to a full song without turning it off or tuning it down when she was with Lita or Phil. How was Phil?

"Trish?" Lita asked.

Trish shook her head and snapped outta day dreaming. "Oh, yeah. I did invite a lot of people, but I'm pretty sure most of em' won't come or make it."

Before Lita could open her mouth, a BMW drove into the parking lot, at a pretty fast speed. From the looks of it, anyone could tell that it belonged to Randy Orton. When the car didn't seem to stop and headed towards Lita at the same pace it drove in, Lita blocked her face and covered her eyes. Only to hear a loud screeching noise.

She slowly opened her eyes, he had parked right in front of her. Her arms fell back down to her side for a mere second before she pointed at the car that had nearly hit her, and cost major injury or death.

"Hey Lita." A calm Orton exited the car and walked to the back to obtain his luggage acting as if nothing happened. "Your crazy!" Lita yelled. "Funny. That's what John said." Randy grabbed his bags and passed Lita and greeted Trish and continued to walk towards the RV. "John?" Trish asked.

Right that moment, John exited the car with a frightened face. "I could've just took a cab." he mumbled, walking to the back and took his luggage. Trish laughed and patted the nervous diva on the back before leaving towards the small group.

Lita growled and turned her body to stare at Randy. One of these days she was gonna get his hands on him and strangle him to death. She walked towards John and gave a sympathy look. She knew how Randy was when driving his BMW, she should know, she asked for a ride. And since then, she never asked him for a ride, ever. Even if he wasn't driving a BMW.

"Hey Li," he smiled at her. "didn't think you'll actually come."

She smiled. "Same. But, why would I miss an event like this." she stared back at the group, glaring at Randy. She was still shook up from nearly being hit.

"Yeah, it'll be an amusing road trip, huh?" he asked.

She nodded and walked with him to the RV. He walked into the large vehicle. Not wanting to put her stuff away later, Lita followed after him taking her two duffel bag and computer bag she left on the side and got in the RV.

Inside the RV it wasn't like any other RV's she has been in. There was only one lounge chair, big enough for 4 people behind the drivers seat. While the kitchen was small that only held a mini fridge and a few coverts across from the lounge chair. The rest of the space held two bunk beds. She walked into the room that usually held one double bed, was instead greeted with more bunk beds.

She seen John toss his bag onto a top bunk that was near the window. There was four bunks in this room plus the other two in the front, twelve people could stay in one RV. Lita scoffed, she wondered how much the blonde Canadian had paid for this custom made RV.

She placed her bags on the bottom of a bunk near the door. After hearing John close the door to the bathroom, she walked outta the room and out of the RV. Outside, she seen more cars and a lot of people then before. She ignored them and turned around, taking a big step back. She eyed the RV, it's design had a big, red maple leaf on it. She never knew Trish was that into her country.

The other RV had the same design, except the maple leaf was placed differently than the one she was standing in front of.

"Lita." She heard the familiar voice and arms wrapped around her. She snuggled against him closer, her back fully pressed against his chest. "Hey Christian."

"Sick design, huh?" he said with enthusiasm.

She laughed but nodded. It was amusing for Canadians to get so hyped about a simple design. But none the less, it was pretty "sick".

She looked up at Christian who still had that enthusiastic look in his eyes as he stared at the large vehicle. "Never knew Trish was into stuff like this." Lita said. Chris looked down at her and kissed her head. "Every Canadian should let there inner Canadian shine once in a while."

She rolled her eyes at his cheesy response. "You should pick a bed before you get stuck with a crappy place to sleep." she gently pulled herself away from the hug and walked off.

* * *

Trish proudly smiled at the way things were going. She thought when Stephanie and Chris meet eye to eye they would be at each others necks in seconds. But instead they passed each other without saying a word.

"I still don't see why you two are fighting over a silly thing." Trish sighed.

"You never get between a man and his food." Chris growled. That was true, she learned that the hard way with Jeff.

She rolled her eyes once again and walked off now with a clip board in hand. She checked some names as she wondered around, seeing who was here and not. The ones that were not checked, she would give them a quick call.

"15 minutes." she whispered to herself and stared at her watch.

"Until we leave, finally. I hate waiting."

She turned around and nearly yelped. "Phil." He actually came, just like Lita, she never expected for him to come. "You came!" he laughed. "You seem surprised." she stepped back and examined him; plain shirt with baggy pants. He grinned and did a little spin to amuse her. "You like?"

She placed a finger under her chin and stood in a thinking matter. "Nah." He pouted. "Well, you look horrible as well!" he stormed off. She waved his attitude off, it's what he does, jokes around.

She picked up her clip board that she placed on the ground and walked towards a figure. "What's this?" Adam asked. Trish spoke in a sarcastic tone "It's a key." Adam rolled his eyes. "Duh. But why give it to me?" he asked. "Your driving that RV," she pointed to said item. "since your the only male that I think who can drive safely. I mean John can but, if I let him drive, he will annoy the crap outta everyone with rap songs. Randy, well you know his driving skills."

"Jay, Chris, Phil, Jeff or Dave?" he asked.

"I would ask Dave but, he's Dave." she stared at Dave, better known as Batista. She wasn't gonna go up to him when he was in a sour mood.

"Gotcha." Adam nodded and headed towards the RV.

"Party Rock" was heard playing in the distant, and from the looks of that car, it could only mean one person. "Sup, ma' peeps!" Zack exited the car. He ran up to Trish and ruffled her hair. "Thanks for inviting me!" he grinned. "I never did-" "Yo' John!"

The passenger door that Zack had came in opened and revealed a very annoyed Matt. "Matt!" Trish greeted. He stared at her and quickly smiled then returned to the scowl on his face that he had on since he entered Zack's car. "The trip with Zack better be well worth it, Trish."

Trish laughed. "I can assure you that it'll be very amusing!" she stared at John and Zack who had a very intense bro hug. Than at Lita who was chatting up a storm with Phil. Then at Dolph. "Dolph?" she yelled "What are you doing here?" she ran towards his figure.

"Hey baby cakes. The others told me I should come." he smiled.

She stared intensely at him. "You're kidding right?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm coming," he leaned in next to her ear. "and you better believe it."

He walked away and Trish continued to stare. Her mood had suddenly changed from excited to a foul mood. Now she wasn't so sure this was a good idea. "Hey, hey!" Melina's voice was heard.

This defiantly wasn't a good idea.

* * *

I'm trying the whole romance thing with humor. So what better way to do that than have a road trip!  
Unsure with the pairings yet c;  
Canadian RV design & "Every Canadian should let there inner Canadian shine once in a while." is from my Grandpa!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I really like this story! Thanks for the reviews, they motivated me to update this story faster!  
Title: Hell on Wheels  
Rating: T (will probably change to M for later chapters)  
Summary: Trish plans a road trip. Having two RV's, she takes her friends and some people who begged her to come, making this the ultimate road trip. (Suckish summary ..)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Trish turned around. "What are you doing here Melina?"

Melina grinned and brought the blonde into a quick embrace. "You remember John Morrison, right?" she asked, ignoring her question. Trish nodded. "Yeah." Melina smiled. "Johnny!" Melina called out to her boyfriend.

"Hold on." John replied from behind the truck, taking his and Melina's luggage. He walked over to the two females and gave Trish a friendly hug. "Great to see you, Trish." Trish nodded. "I thought I invited you only!" she mouthed. He shrugged and pointed at Melina. "She wanted to come." he mouthed back.

"I'm gonna go see, Stephanie!" Melina gave a kiss to Johns lips and left.

Melina walked off and John tried to follow. Trish growled and grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin a little. He winced. "Can we talk?" she whispered. He sighed, he wanted to avoid this since the moment Melina saw Trish. "I suppose."

She turned him around. "Why didn't you call and warn me?" she yelled. "If I did you would have said 'she's so annoying, don't take her' and I would try to tell her, but fail and bring her in the end." he snapped back.

"Well," she calmed down a bit. "look who's snappy all of a sudden."

He rolled his eyes then smiled. "Sorry."

She smiled back. "It's fine. In fact I don't really mind if she's here, there is hardly girls here anyways." John looked around, she was indeed right. "How many people did you invite?" he asked. Taking a long look at the people who looked like swarming ants.

"30 tops," she paused "I think."

John rose a brow but wasn't really interested in pursuing the topic any further "Thanks for inviting me. Thought you guys would forget about me." he laughed dryly. "Who could forget about you?" Trish answered.

"I should really check the gas." Trish excused herself and walked towards the RV in the front.

She walked in and started the engine and waited until the gas meter started moving. It was about a quarter full tank, enough to go until they seen a gas station on the highway. She shut the engine off, leaving the key and walked of the RV.

"Hi Trish." Mickie smirked.

Trish scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Lita invited me. She said she'll only come if I was here." Mickie stared at Lita and waved and gave a fake smile when the red head smiled at her. "So I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot more now." she laughed and walked off.

Trish fumed and clenched her hands from pulling Mickie's hair out. She wanted nothing more than to tackle her to the ground and scratch her eyes out. "Trish!" Trish turned and calmed down when she seen AJ, not only did she annoy Lita and herself at some point, she was the only one who was capable of handling Mickie.

"AJ! I'm so happy your here."

"Me too. I brought Lilian, Eve and Beth with me, is that okay?" AJ asked. Trish nodded. She would have invited Eve herself but she didn't have her number. And Beth and her weren't that close since she started dating Jeff, but that was months ago. "Dawn gave me a call and said she'll arrive with Stacy, the Bellas and Layla."

Trish nodded. "What about Maria?"

"I heard from Stacy that she's driving with Daniel and Micheal." AJ said.

"Great, then we can finally leave," Trish let out a relieved sigh. "do you think they're okay stopping at Lake Ontario for a night?" Trish asked. AJ grinned. "I love camping."

Trish smiled and walked with AJ to the RV to pick out a spot. "How are you gonna fit 30 people on two RV's if there's only 12 sleeping places on each bus?"

Trish ignored her and pulled out a remote, clicking it making the lounge chair flip over and a bed replaced it. "Three people have to sleep on here." AJ stared at the bed in awe. "Where are you sleeping?" she asked.

"Me? On a bunk, I hate sleeping near people."

"That explains why you didn't spend the night at my house when I threw that party." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me by the way." Trish laughed.

AJ grinned and passed the blonde, picking a random bunk near the corner on the top. She jumped up and placed her things in a little hole in the wall. "How much did it cost for all of these?" AJ asked. "About 200,000, Trish paused. "each." AJ opened her mouth. "Serious?" AJ scoffed. "Well I had a lot of money, I needed to spend it on something, like they say to much money can lead to a bad life."

"Charity?" AJ asked.

"I've donated already, I still am." Trish grinned.

"Well I think this is a very great idea. And a great time killer, we still have 4 months though." AJ laughed. "Yes." Trish agreed. "Just, waiting to leave is taking forever." AJ nodded and leaned back against the bed.

***Sometime Later***

Trish had finally gotten everyone on the two RV's and was on a highway to Lake Ontario. Although, she and AJ were the only one to know about this she was amused to find out how they would react to camping. She turned her head for a quick second to flash a smile at Lita.

Lita bobbed her head to some song blaring through out the whole vehicle. After the song was over 'How could you' by Salvia came on. Trish stared at the song amused at how this song fit perfectly for Matt and Lita.

"This song reminds me of Lita and Matt!" John yelled from the back.

"Shut up Cena!" Lita yelled back, reaching for the radio.

Trish smacked her hand away "I'm in charge of the radio!"

Trish laughed half way to the song when she heard people talking about the big love triangle between Matt, Lita and Edge. "This song is actually good." Trish grinned while the red head mumbled profanities under her breathe.

"Great song huh?" Trish asked.

Lita glared at the blonde and hoped that this song will be over soon and to get to the destination wherever Trish was taking them. _'Was this really a good idea?' _Lita leaned back into her seat and stared out the window, the lyrics of the song sinking into her head.

* * *

I feel like 'How Could You' by Salvia was made for Matt and Lita, or am I just over thinking things.  
Hoped you enjoyed this. Yes 30 people, hard to manage but it'll be a great challenge (;  
Micheal = The Miz.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: An update, finally!  
Title: Hell on Wheels  
Rating: T (will probably change to M for later chapters)  
Summary: Trish plans a road trip. Having two RV's, she takes her friends and some people who begged her to come, making this the ultimate road trip. (Suckish summary ..)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Trish!" Lita yelled once again, hoping to get the blonde's attention. For the past half hour Trish has done nothing but give a quick glance or a sly smirk. Lita sighed when Trish did nothing but focus on the road. "Yeah?" Lita sighed in relief when the blonde finally spoke. "Where are we going?" Trish gave another sly smirk and ignored Lita again.

Lita groaned and leaned back against the seat. She gave up on asking Trish, she was no help at all in this situation. She pulled out her phone and looked at her contacts, clicking Adam's number and pressed the phone near her ear. "Hello? Lita! I'm driving! Do you know how dangerous this is?" Adam yelled in the phone. Lita pulled the phone back a bit and waited until her stopped talking. She pressed the phone back to her ear when he stopped yelling. "I'm very aware of that, I'm just wondering if you knew where TRISH," she looked at her blonde friend to check if she looked at her "is heading." "Sorry Li, I don't. Talk to you later when I'm NOT driving." he hanged up.

Lita raised an amuse eyebrow at her phone and turned it off, placing it back in her bag and got off the seat. "I'll be back." she stared at Trish to see if she would do anything. "You know when your done driving I'm gonna smack you." Lita walked off sighing.

She walked into the room and sat on her bed, grabbing her bag. She looked at the rest of the people and seen most of them sleeping, while others went on their phones or engaged in a conversation. She looked up and wondered who was sleeping on top of her. She thought for a while and decided to check later, she wasn't in a mood to play guessing games. Speaking of games, Lita stared back at the bunk which held Layla, Dawn and Phil playing a card game. She giggled lightly when Dawn started yelling at Phil for cheating. "It's not my fault guys are better than girls when it comes to cards." Phil defended. "You did not just bring up the 'guys are better than girls' line. Cause girls are so much better than guys, right Li!" Lita sighed, that was so much like Dawn to bring her in an argument.

"I'm not becoming apart of this." Lita said and walked out the room, making sure to close the door cause Phil and Dawn were both stubborn people and they could go on for hours.

"What was that about?" Trish asked when Lita sat down.

"So now your speaking to me?" Lita asked.

"I didn't say I wasn't speaking to you right?" Trish winked.

Lita rolled her eyes but ignored the comment. "Battle of the sexes again." Lita sighed. "Who's the poor idiot who said 'guys are better than girls' this time?" Trish laughed. "The guy who hates battle of the sexes started it, Phil." Lita took out her phone and called Adam again.

"Hey, Li!" Jeff laughed.

"Jeff? Where's Adam." Lita asked.

"I'm in the passenger seat so he's next to me." Jeff answered.

"Why do you have his phone?" Lita asked.

"He had a feeling you were gonna call again so he handed me his phone, need anything?" he asked.

"Not really, just another battle of the sexes again." Lita rolled her eyes at Trish when she gave a quick thumbs up.

"Again? Okay, I'll tell him that. See you, Li!" Jeff said and hanged up.

Lita grinned and leaned back against the seat. She breathed in relief when Phil and Dawn quieted down a little. She stayed like this for a while before looking at her blonde friend. "Where are we going?" Lita asked. Trish gave another sly smirk and shrugged. "You tell me."

***Some time Later***

Trish slowly parked the RV into the area of a camp ground and shut the engine off. She waited until Adam parked the RV and also shut the engine off. She looked back and stared at the close door of the bunk beds, than at Lita who slept soundly. She grinned. "Poor Li." She pushed onto the horn and the RV let out an annoying and loud noise.

"Trish!" Lita shot off the seat and fell to the floor.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to wake up. "What? wait- huh?" Lita asked, clearly still half asleep. "Good evening Li, welcome to Lake Ontario!" Lita raised a brow and got off the floor. Her face drained when she seen the campsite sign. "Please tell me we're not camping." Lita looked at Trish who had a smirk on that would put the devil to shame.

_'oh shit.'_

* * *

I'm not usually this slow on updates ... but, October is just my month! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Took more than a week, but I finally had an idea pop into my head at school, so I rushed home after school and wrote non stop.  
Rating: T / M  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Lita stared at the dark lake, while she sat on the dock, her feet dangling off the dock and every now and then the waves would touch Lita's feet lightly. She looked back and seen the rest of the people setting up tents or goofing off. She sighed and looked back at her reflection off the water.

When Johns image came up on her reflection she nearly screamed. "Holy shit," she turned around, looked up, and glared at John, "asshole, don't sneak up on me!"

He grinned, and took a seat next to Lita, taking off his shoes and socks and dipped his feet into the water. "ahh." he relaxed, for some reason his feet had been killing him all day. He looked back at Lita and gave another grin. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. She looked up to the sky and stared at the stars, than at the lake which had a reflection of the moon and stars. "It is."

He pouted, pushing her lightly, and said. "I was talking about me. But it is nice, not beautiful like me, but nice." he looked at the lake.

"When did you get so cocky?" she asked, pushing him back slightly harder.

"I was always cocky, took you airheads a while to notice it." he smirked.

She laughed, and said "Cocky and arrogant like Randy, sweet and kind like Jeff, what a weird combination."

"Lita if you keep complementing him, his ego is gonna grow, if that's even possible." Dawns voice was heard.

The two turned around, Lita grinned, while John glared. "We're trying to have a moment here, which will eventually lead to sex." John winked at Lita, who playfully rolled her eyes at him.

Lita got up from her spot, put on her shoes and left her socks. She'll come back for it later. "Wait!" John called out, slipping on his shoes and left his socks. Lita waited while Dawn walked off, heading back to their camping spot. "So Li, about the sex offer." he joked.

"Never in a million years." she laughed.

"Can't blame a man for trying, right?" he asked.

During the walk to the campsite, they talked about things that could possibly happen today. It was only 6:45 pm and a lot could still go on today. "I just hope there's no pranks." John admitted, going back to his sweet ways. "Phil did started battle of the sexes, so I guaranteed the girls will target him for a prank." John laughed at her comment and agreed.

* * *

Phil was very jumpy and cautious when it came to what he was doing or where he was going.

"Hey, Phil!" a hand gripped his shoulder.

Phil let out a slight yelp and turned around, gave a harsh look at Daniel. "Fool! Don't sneak up on me."

Daniel gave a slight shrug, grinned, and said "Look, I hate battle of the sexes just as much as you. So, just go apologize to Dawn."

"Your kidding right? I'm not apologizing to the bitch." Phil let his ego get the best of him, and smirked. "If anything, she should be the one apologizing to me! Thinks I'm cheating, yeah right." he grumbled and walked away, leaving Daniel alone, who shrugged again and walked away.

Phil sighed and walked on, he felt he had to stay away from people just to be safe. It was all Beth's fault he was jumpy. Ever since she shot a water balloon at him, which it missed by a inch, he was very aware and jumpy at anything. "Fuck." he breathed when he heard Dawn.

Without thinking, he rolled under the RV and covered his nose and mouth to keep his breathing quiet. "All I'm saying is that I think Eve should have a boyfriend by now, she's so pretty." Stacy's voice was heard. Phil made a face and silently grumbled. He hid under this RV to hide from the girls, who weren't planning an assault on him, for nothing. After they passed, he rolled back and sat against the RV. For a guy who hates Battle of the Sexes, he was careless and made a dumb ass remark.

"Maybe I should just say sorry." Phil said out loud.

Daniel appeared from behind a bush, grinned, and yelled out. "I told you so!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Phil placed his hand on his chest in fear, and growled. Daniel smirked and walked and sat near his friend. "Just do it. You'll do us all a favor." Daniel patted Phils shoulder and walked off, being cautious from the girls.

Phil stared up into the sky and let out a loud groan. He felt this trip was completely stupid and useless now that girls are against boys. He stayed there for a while until a idea popped into his head, and smirked. If Battle of the Sexes was on, he had a plan that will make the guys win for sure, he just needed to find Dave and Zack.

* * *

After it past 12, everyone was either sleeping in the tent, since Trish locked both RV's, took the keys and stuffed it into her bra, and since no one had the guts to take it, they slept in a tent. While the others, being; Trish, Mickie, Lita, Dolph, Jeff and Michael, were by the camp fire.

Trish gave a light yawn and blinked her eyes multiple times to keep awake. Michael yawned, and said. "Tired Trish? You can always go to bed." Trish gave a glare, and turned her head in a harsh way. "As if I'm gonna lose." She talked about the game they started amongst the group since they had nothing better to do. "I can't take it, night!" Mickie said, very tired. "Night Mickie." Lita waved.

"And than they were five." Jeff said.

"I'm tired." Trish complained, and leaned against Lita's arm.

"Fuck it, I'm tired. Night everyone." Michael said.

"I thought you were gonna win, cause your AWESOOOME!" Jeff mocked, and laughed. Michael ignored him and got into the tent he shared with; Adam, Daniel and Christian.

"What's the point of winning, night." Trish pouted and walked off into her own tent, which had no one but herself.

"Wait, were are we sleeping?" Lita asked.

"Together obviously," Dolph replied, leaning against the chair, "unless you plan on sleeping outside." Lita nodded and grinned. "So you two don't mind sleeping outside, right?" Jeff laughed, punched her lightly at her arm, and said. "As if, sorry Li. Looks like your stuck with us tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to keep my hands off you." Dolph winked.

Lita ignored his comment and faced Jeff. "Well, I'm tired. Night." she got off her chair and kissed Jeff on the cheek, and did the same to Dolph.

They both stared at her until she got into the tent and zipped it up. "It's almost as if she's teasing us to come." Jeff whispered. "If she is, it worked." Dolph got off his seat and ran to the tent and got in. Jeff scoffed and grabbed a stick to poke the fire. After the fire died down, he walked to the tent, opened it and got in than zipped it close.

"Hey Jeff." Lita spoke.

Even in the dark, he could tell that the two were sitting up and were facing each other, Lita being in the middle while Dolph sat at the side. Jeff grunted and crawled to the other side of Lita and laid down. "Thought you two would be asleep by now."

"I was going to, until blonde over here came and started talking non stop." Lita turned around and pulled the blanket over her legs

"Now that Jeff is here, you don't need to worry." Dolph laughed.

Jeff sat up and grinned, and spoke. "True, I was thinking tomorrow we could-"

Lita ignored what Jeff was saying and flopped down. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep soon while those two chatted up a storm. _'Why me?' _she asked herself while placing her pillow on top of her face.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter?  
Reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
